


You’re the Only One I Want

by marvelwlw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Nicky are friends and Alex gets jealous.





	You’re the Only One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB.

Alex glared, she was watching you from across the cafeteria as you and Nicky were talking. She couldn’t help but feel jealous, she knew you and Nicky were just friends but seeing how you two were joking around she just couldn’t help but feel jealous.

“I know that look, you’re jealous.” 

Alex looked up and saw Piper. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Piper hummed. “Sure you don’t. Then why are you looking at both of them like you’re about to go over there and take (Y/N) away from Nicky?”

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alex got up from the table and walked away. 

While you and Nicky were talking you saw your girlfriend leave the cafeteria, you saw the look on her face and you knew something was bothering her. “I’ll see you later Nicky.” You smiled at her before you started following Alex. 

You followed Alex until she got to her bed and sat down. You waited a few seconds before walking over to her. You smiled at her. “Hey babe.” You leaned over to give her a kiss before you sat down next to her. “I saw the look on your face when you left the cafeteria, is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine.” Alex tried to lie to you, she didn’t want you to know that she was jealous. All you had to do was raise an eyebrow for Alex to sigh. “Okay fine, I was jealous.”

“You were jealous? Jealous of what?” You were shocked, ever since you and Alex have been dating she has never gotten jealous.

Alex looked down, she couldn’t look at you. “I was jealous of you and Nicky… I know you two are only friends but I…”

“Alex.” You softly called her name before you hooked your finger under her chin, you turned her head so she was looking at you. You had a feeling why she was jealous of Nicky. “You’re the only one I want. I don’t want anyone else but you.”

Alex looked into your eyes then down to your lips before looking back into your eyes. You removed your finger from her chin, you smiled at her. Alex suddenly closed the gap between the two of you and pulled you into a kiss. She needed to feel your lips on hers.

As you kissed her back your hand went into her hair, pulling her closer to you and you deepened the kiss. You were the first one to pull away when air became necessary.

You smiled at her. “I love you Alex.”

“I love you too (Y/N), I don’t want to lose you.” Alex leaned in again, her lips were almost touching yours.

“I’m not going away, I’m yours and only yours.” You said before kissing her again.


End file.
